


And The Major Lift

by Hockey_3720



Series: And Love is Not a Victory March [2]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "What the fuck, Tom," Danny complained as he jumped up and tried to take Tom's phone from him. "Delete it you fucker!""Yeah, like I'm gonna do that, Dola," Tom replied and began to walk off the plane."You've gotta be fucking kidding," Danny groaned as he grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment.Julian just sighed as he followed Danny off the plane. As he walked he wondered if he was really that bad and if Danny had already made his decision.





	And The Major Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Big Note at the end! Meanwhile, Enjoy!

"Ugh," Julian groaned as he tossed and turned in his hotel room bed. He finally settled for lying on his stomach and slid his arms under his pillow.  
"For fuck's sake. Thank you," Danny grumbled from the bed next to him with an annoyed sleepy voice.  
"Shut the fuck up, Dola," Julian shot back and rolled his eyes and then closed them in an attempt to fall asleep.  
Danny was asleep before he could respond to Julian.  
The past week had been quite rough for the two wide receivers.They've managed to be able to put their feelings aside when with the team, but behind closed doors, Julian's been too tense and Danny's been confused as hell.  
Julian slowly fell asleep to the sound of Danny's soft, comforting snores.  
When Julian woke up, the sun was shining in the room and Danny was still fast asleep in the bed next to him. He sighed and slid out of bed to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was done, Julian walked out of the bathroom and he noticed that Danny was still fast asleep with drool coming from the corner of his mouth.  
"Julian," Danny grumbled under his breath as Julian has his back to him to grab his socks and dress shoes.  
"Yeah, Bubs," he asked over his shoulder as he moved to pick up his shoes.  
"Oh, yeah…Yeah... Just… Right there, Jules. Please," Danny began moaning and shifted in his bed. "Ugh."  
Julian stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around to see if Danny was just messing with him, but when he turned around Danny was still fast asleep-- dreaming. Julian's cheeks suddenly felt warm as he looked at Danny with surprise.  
"Oh fuck," Julian mumbled under his breath and shook his head at himself, "Nope. Ignore it, Jules. You'll be better off." Julian turned back around, grabbed his shoes and then placed them on the bed so he could pull on his socks.  
"Ah, Jules. That feels so good," Danny's now distressed voice called out as he arched his back and then turned so his back was to Julian. Julian swore he felt his dick twitched as the sound of Danny moaning his name.  
Julian nearly stopped breathing as he looked over at Danny-- Danny's sleeping body looked beautiful. He shook his head. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," he complained under his breath as he got up from his bed and sat next to Danny. He grasped Danny's arm and began to shake him awake. "Danny! We gotta get going! Get off your lazy ass!"  
"Huh," Danny startled awake and sat up, looking at Julian with wide eyes, "Oh fuck. What time is it, Jules?!" He was now sitting up a little and the sheets slid down his torso, revealing his six-pack.  
"We've got a half hour before we need to get to the bus," Julian responded and let go of Danny to stand up and put his shoes on.  
"Oh! Okay, thanks for waking me up! My alarm must've not been set correctly," Danny quickly thanked and stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom. Julian got a quick glance at a bulge in Danny's briefs and blushed even more.  
Julian shook his head and made his way to the door with his duffle bag. "I'll meet you in the lobby, Dola," he called through the door and quickly walked out of the room before he could hear a response.  
When he got downstairs he sat down at one of the empty breakfast tables and enjoyed his breakfast and morning coffee. "Hey man, what's up," Tom's voice startled Julian as he was in deep thought. Tom was sitting directly across from him.  
"Not much," Julian replied after a second and then took a sip of his coffee, "Just… Kinda… Confused, I guess."  
Tom raised an eyebrow and folded both of his hands on the table as he looked at Julian intently. "What do ya mean? Everything okay with Danny," Tom asked with concern.  
"Yeah… I mean… I think… He told me he needed time to decide about how he felt about me," Julian recalled and let out a long sigh, "But like… This morning he was moaning my name in his sleep. And when I woke him up to get ready he had a massive hard-on."  
Tom took a second to respond before he mumbled, "Maybe he's too afraid to admit anything- Yeah, I slept pretty well. Gronk was kinda obnoxious with the snoring again though. Oh! Hey Danny!"  
"Morning guys," Danny greeted as he placed a plate down on the table and sat down next to Julian. "Is the food good? These eggs look great."  
Julian nodded. "Yeah, they're pretty good. Need salt though, just a fair warning," Julian replied with a small shrug as he looked over at the dark-haired man.  
Danny took a fork full of eggs and made a face. "Holy fuck do they need salt," he complained and leaned forward for the salt shaker.  
Both Julian and Tom laughed. "How'd you sleep last night, Dola," Tom suddenly asked as he glanced at the two younger men. Julian instantly blushed and Danny just shrugged as he ate.  
"I slept pretty well, actually. Thank god Julian didn't have another fucking nightmare, otherwise, I would've been up all night," Danny replied as he continued eating.  
"Good. Alright, well I'm gonna head out to the bus… You've got like 10 minutes," Tom reminded as he pushed his chair back and stood up.  
The two men nodded and watched as Tom walked away. Julian leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table as he buried his face in his hands. "Uh," he mumbled, "I got like a full eight hours but I'm still so fucking tired."  
There was a hand placed on his shoulder, which made him freeze and nearly stop breathing. "It's okay Jules, I feel ya. I'm mentally exhausted. Thank god Christmas is on Thursday and Belichick is giving us two whole days off," Dola's soft voice responded with relief. "Are we still meeting up for Christmas Dinner?"  
Julian shrugged Danny's hand off his shoulder. "Yeah, I mean that's fine. Okay, I'm gonna head to the bus," Julian informed as he got up. "We can talk more about it later."  
"Okay man, I'll see ya in a few," Danny replied as he began to stuff his face.  
When Julian got to the bus Tom was sitting in his normal seat, which made him raise an eyebrow in question. "Uh what's up, Tommy," Julian asked as he slid into Danny's normal seat, next to Tom.  
"Anyway, as we were talking about earlier… I just think he's too afraid," Tom advised as he looked at Julian with a serious look.  
"I-I… Tom," Julian spit out, "I already expressed my feelings. Now I just need to fucking wait, okay? I'm not going to push him."  
Tom sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Just… I'm gonna talk to him if I get the chance," Tom decided as he let out a huff and stood up.  
"Tom," Julian said in a warning voice, "Don't. I'll figure this out."  
Tom slid past Julian and went to his in his own seat. Julian sighed when Tom ignored him and slid over to his own seat. Julian sat there with his head resting against the window when someone, Danny, slid in next to him.  
"You ready to kick some Steeler ass today," Danny asked, which caught Julian's attention.  
"Yeah, man… You know it," Julian mumbled as he held his fit out-- waiting for a fistbump. Danny happily obliged.  
***  
"Fuck," Danny yelled out as he threw his helmet to the ground on the sideline, "Fuck!"  
With a minute twenty, Danny fumbled the ball. They were down 28-31. He continued yelling at himself as he plopped down on the bench and held his head in his hands.  
Suddenly there was someone sitting next to him, close enough that if Danny moved at all he'd be touching them. He glanced up to see Tom next to him. "I'm sorry man… That was such a shitty pass," Tom apologized and let out a huff as he wiped sweat from his forehead. It was cold enough that you could see Tom's breath. "We clearly just couldn't produce."  
"No, it was my fault," Danny responded and looked down at his feet again. "Fuck! Why couldn't I catch that?!" Danny jumped up and began pacing.  
"Hey! Woah Bro," Julian suddenly said as he stepped in front of Danny and placed his hands on his shoulders to stop the dark haired man from walking away.  
"God damn it," Danny yelled out as he tried to pull out of Julian's grasp, "I fucking just cost us the undefeated season!"  
"Dude! No, you didn't! We've still got another fucking game! Anything can happen," Julian practically screamed as he held Danny even tighter.  
"God… Just fuck you," Danny complained as he almost completely pulled out of Julian's grasp.  
Julian quickly moved his hands so they were on either side of Danny's head. "Look at me," he demanded as he held Danny's head so Danny could look him in the eyes.  
Danny's eyes slowly moved up to look Julian in his eyes. The blue of Julian's eyes instantly calmed him down, and he took a deep breath. "Dola," Julian said calmly after a few seconds, "you really need to chill. It's not your fault. It's all a team effort, so chill down."  
Danny's brown eyes closed and then opened again as he took a deep breath. The two stared into each other's eyes intently until... "I'm sorry," he mumbled in a soft voice.  
Julian could feel the older man become less tense under his touch and slowly let go. Danny took another breath and nodded at Julian before he slowly walked past him and over to one of the coaches. "God, hot-headed," Julian grumbled under his breath and walked over to the bench to sit next to Tom who was looking at some footage.  
"You did a great job at handling him," Tom commented, not looking up from the Microsoft Surface.  
Julian nodded and reached for some water. "Thanks," was all he said as he looked up at the jumbotron and watched as the clock tick down.  
Tom bumped him in the shoulder, "Come on, Jules. We gotta head to the locker room." Tom stood up and let out a long sigh. Julian nodded and slowly got up to follow his quarterback into the locker room.  
An hour later the team was on the plane getting ready for takeoff. "Great game today, Jules and Dola," Ryan Allen mumbled as he slid into a seat across the aisle from the two.  
Danny sighed and shook his head at himself. "Thanks, man," Julian responded for the two of them, "You had a great game too-- You definitely kept us in it."  
Ryan just nodded in response.  
Danny sat back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. "Why do people always have to lie? That was such a shit show. I fucking sucked," Danny grumbled as he closed his eyes and shook his head.  
Julian sighed. "You need to chill. It's not your fault. I could've done the same thing," he told Danny as he shook his head. "Stop making it so hard on yourself."  
Danny just sighed and shook his head again. Now, it was Julian's turn to shake his head; he placed a hand on Danny's knee which made Danny look at him. "I'm sorry… I just… I don't know man," Danny complained as he moved his hands down and placed his right one on top of Julians.  
Julian embraced Danny's warmth over him. He slowly pulled his hand away and brought it back to his own lap. "It's okay Danny, Christmas will be here soon and then we can just chill and not have to worry about football who two whole days," Julian responded as he raised both eyebrows and looked at his best friend with a comforting look.  
Danny nodded in agreement. "Thanks, man," Danny thanked and then closed his eyes again. "Wake me up when we land."  
Halfway through the flight, Danny was definitely out like a light and Julian was reading one of the stupid air magazines. As there was a bit of turbulence Danny shifted in his sleep and was suddenly leaning up against Julian's shoulder. Julian paused his reading for a second and was completely paralyzed at Danny's weight on him. "Uh," he said to himself and looked down at Danny through the corner of his eye. After a few seconds, he decided to ignore it, then yawned. "A little nap never hurt anyone," he mumbled to himself and placed the magazine down so he could take a nap himself-- within seconds he was out like a light.  
Danny was the first to wake up. There was a flash in front of him which caused him to scrunch his face before opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes he suddenly noticed a weight on the side of his own head, and then that he was leaning on someone-- oh fuck! Julian!  
The next thing Danny noticed was that someone was leaning over the seat in front of them with their phone pointed at them. "What the fuck," he asked as he moved his head from Julian's shoulder.  
Julian's head fell all the way to the side and then he was woken up. "Wait what? What the fuck," Julian asked in surprise as he looked around the plane.  
Tom was the only one on the plane, looking at them with a smile and his phone in his hand. "You two are so cute when you sleep together," Tom exclaimed with a large smile on his face and held out his phone so the two short men could see it.  
The picture was of the two of them knocked just minutes before. Danny with his mouth opened just a bit and his head resting on Julian's shoulder, and Julian asleep as well, resting on Danny's head.  
"What the fuck, Tom," Danny complained as he jumped up and tried to take Tom's phone from him. "Delete it you fucker!"  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna do that, Dola," Tom replied and began to walk off the plane.  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding," Danny groaned as he grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment.  
Julian just sighed as he followed Danny off the plane. As he walked he wondered if he was really that bad and if Danny had already made his decision.  
"Do you need a ride home," Danny asked as he pulled his keys from his dress pants pocket.  
Julian nodded. "Uh, no… I drove here this time," he replied as he pulled his own keys out of his duffle bag.  
Danny nodded and looked back at Julian. "Okay man, I'll see ya tomorrow then," Danny mentioned as they both began to walk separate ways. When Julian got to his car Tom was standing outside of it looking down at his phone. When he heard the footsteps he looked up and smiled at Julian.  
"You two were so cute," was the first thing Tom said with a smile on his face.  
Julian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and he was disgusted by it, Tom! Did you see the look on his face," Julian exclaimed as he stopped a few feet in front of Tom with a hard look on his face. Julian's blue eyes showed much more than that; they were watery and read of sadness, and fright.  
Tom shook his head at the younger man. "Julian," Tom was short, "he was embarrassed! Did you see how he looked at the picture for a second? He's scared! Can't you see!?"  
Julian just shook his head. "Are you fucking kidding me, Brady," Julian questioned as he stepped closer to Tom with a mad look on his face. Tom just stood there and looked down at Julian was a neutral face.  
"Jules," Tom started as he grabbed Julian's shoulders, "You need to chill. There's no need to worry."  
Julian pulled away from Tom and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm so done. I don't know how much longer I can go without an answer from him, Tom! It's pulling me apart," Julian broke down with tears running down his cheeks. He instantly wiped them away.  
Tom pulled Julian to his chest and hugged the younger man. "You're fine, Jules. It'll all work out. I promise."  
Julian could only hope that it was true.  
***  
"Merry Christmas," Julian greeted Danny with little to no enthusiasm in his voice.  
"Merry Christmas… Or should I say Merry Hanukkah," Danny asked as he walked into Julian's house with a large smile playing on his face.  
Julian just shrugged. "I mean either one is fine. You celebrate Christmas, so that's what we're doing today," Julian replied and closed the door behind Danny. "I'm glad you got here okay though, the roads look pretty fucking rough."  
Danny nodded and placed the box he had in his hands on the table, between the little Christmas tree and Menorah that Julian had set up. "Yeah, it was fine. I mean not many people are on the roads today, to be honest," Danny replied with a shrug as he moved over to the kitchen where Julian was currently cooking their dinner.  
"That's good. Are you still okay with Chicken Scampi," Julian asked as he looked up from the stove where he was stirring the pasta.  
Danny nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Yeah, of course. It already smells so good," he informed as he looked at Julian was a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Do you want anything to drink," Julian asked as he turned around to look at his best friend.  
"Uh yeah, sure. That'd be great," Danny replied with a smile as he watched Julian shuffle over to the fridge and pull out two beers. Julian twisted the caps off of both of them and slid one over to Danny.  
They clinked their bottles together and smiled. "Merry Christmas," they said at the same time and instantly downed about half of their bottles.  
After they ate, Danny sat there with his hands on his stomach and looked at Julian with a warm smile on his face. "You never fail to amaze me with your cooking, Jules," Danny exclaimed with a large smile on his face. "I swear I'm gonna go into a food coma!"  
Julian chuckled at the look on his best friends face. "I try, Dola, I really do," he replied and leaned back in his own chair. He was suddenly mesmerized by Danny in this lighting. The way that the light from his chandelier hit Danny's beautifully tanned skin made Julian bit his lip, and Danny's brown eyes made him nearly lose his breath.  
"Jules," Danny said as Julian stared at him contently. "Julian," Danny said again, this time a little louder. Julian's blue eyes just stared back at him as he sat up. "Yo," Danny yelled this time and waved his hand in front of Julian's face, "Edelman!"  
"Huh, what," Julian asked shaking his head as he refocused and realized Danny wasn't the only thing in the room.  
"I said do you want to exchange gifts now," Danny asked with an eyebrow raised as he stood up from the table and grabbed both of their plates so he could place them in the sink.  
"Oh… Uh… Yeah, yours is upstairs. Let me go grab it," Julian replied as he stood up and began to run up the stairs.  
Julian went to his spare bedroom and grabbed the neatly wrapped boxes from the bed. Soon, he was bounding down the steps to see Danny sitting on the couch with the box he walking in with sitting next to him while he was looking at something on his phone.  
"Here you go, Dola," Julian mumbled as he sat down next to Danny with a half smile on his face.  
"Thanks, man… Here you go," Danny replied as he grabbed the boxes and slid the other to Julian. His heart began to pound.  
"You go first," Julian told Danny as he nodded down at the gifts, "You've got two."  
Danny nodded and tore open the bigger, heavier one. "Oh wow, real original," Danny commented as he pulled the bottle of Jack from the box.  
Julian chuckled. "Don't drink it all in one place, Bubs," Julian joked as he looked at Danny's suddenly nervous figure.  
"Okay, now you open one," Danny told Julian as he nodded at the gift that was still sitting on the couch.  
Julian picked it up and began to tear the paper off. Inside was a black tumbler that said ‘best effin friend'. "I-I kinda figured that you could use that to drink smoothies," Danny informed as he looked down at the tumbler.  
"It's great! Thank you Dola," Julian replied with as much enthusiasm. But, he couldn't figure out what really made Danny so nervous about this (yes lousy) gift. "Now open your other one," Julian added as he pointed to the other box.  
Danny nodded slowly and grabbed it. He quickly tore off the wrapping and smiled. "Holy fuck dude! I was thinking about buying one of these myself, but I wasn't sure," he exclaimed as he held up the box of the wireless speakers that Julian had gifted upon him.  
Julian smiled and began to pick up the wrapping paper. Once it was all thrown away he walked back into the living room to Danny standing and staring at the fire that Julian had going. Julian continued to walk in and stood next to Danny; the two stayed that way for a few more minutes.  
Danny let out a long huff and turned to Julian. "Jules," Danny's rough voice asked as he looked at Julian with calm eyes.  
"Yeah, Dol-," Julian was cut off by Danny placing a warm hand on his stubbly cheek.  
"Please stop me if you don't want this to go any further," Danny whispered and slowly began to lean in. Both men closed their eyes as their lips met.  
After about three seconds Danny pulled away and was met by Julian's blue eyes looking back at him. Danny stroked his thumb on Julian's cheek. Julian's breathing quickened as he brought his hand up to the back of Danny's head and brought their lips together. This time they kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore.  
When they pulled apart they took a few seconds to get their breaths back. Julian finally spoke up with a smile on his face, "It's about damn time, Bubs."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, SO... I have a question... I've noticed there are like none of these in National Football League RPF, so I'd figure I'd ask if anyone would be interested in reading one... 
> 
> Would y'all be interesting reading a Jules/ Dola Mpreg fic? It's really big in Hockey RPF, so I don't know if you guys would be interested! 
> 
> Please let me know! Thank you!
> 
> UPDATE: THERE IS NOW AN MPREG UP, BUT IT'S FOR REGISTERED USERS ONLY.


End file.
